What Lies Within A Secret
by AlmostFearless
Summary: Evelyn and Seth have been best friends since they can remember...well they were... Everything changes when Seth tells her they can't be friends anymore. This Story takes place a year and later. Bad Summary, read to find out.
1. Preface: Hurt

**What Lies Within a Secret**

OK, so i wasn't _normal_, but being a Werewolf just plain scared me.

I remember when it first happened;

My mom left for work leaving me home alone. My head still hurt from three weeks ago when i came down with a fever, and my wonderful Mother told me to suck it up and go to school. Seth was more supportive. Seth Clearwater, my bestest friend. The only one who could make me laugh and cry at the same time, the only one who would show up to every Lacrosse game, the only one who cared, the only one who would never leave...

Or at least thats what I used to think... But anyway, Seth was leaning agenst my locker as usiual. "Hey Evelyn!" He shouted, his classic grin on his face. He was wearing the shirt from Hollister that I bought him last year for his Fifteenth birthday. His Shaggy black hair kept falling in his eyes, and he would flip it back every so often. "Hey," I said. His face turned to confusion.

"You ok?" He asked, "I'm fine." I answered automaticly. Thats been my answer every day now. 'I'm fine.' But the truth i've relized is that i'm _not_ ok. I've been on edge all day, My back hurts, I've been snaping at every little thing, and i'm really hungry! Just then a Student opened the door causing the wind to blow on me. I smelled somthing... My eyes focoused on the cookie in Seth's hand. He looked down. "Oh, You want half?" I nodded. He split it into two and gave me the big piece. I smiled at him and quickly devoured my half.

Later that day I was really dizzy during History-my only class without Seth. The teacher noticed and sent me to the nurces office. The nurce felt my head and took my temp, then asked for my symptoms. Finally she sent me home.

I came home to my Mom and Brother fighting. My brother wasn't home untill two in the morning last night. I don't understand whats wrong with him. He's huge! My mom says its Sterroids, but all the drug tests come up clean.

I walked into the dining room where they were. My mom was throughing random things. I doged a plate and walked into the kitchen, the fridge was empty. I got really mad over nothing; But i was _Really Hungry! _"JOSH!" I screamed. The yelling stoped momentarilly. "Why the hell did you eat all the food?" He appered in the doorway, his black cropped hair had piece's of glass in it.

"What?" He spat. My arms started shakeing. His smug expression turned to shock. "Eve," He said with his hands out in surrender, "Calm down." My mom chose that time to come in. "Whats wrong with you?" That was the last straw. I snapped. I saw a flash of red then I felt like my entire body was being ripped apart. I herd a scream and a Howl...

That was two and a half years ago, a lot has changed since then. The first hting that I learned was that I couldn't tell Seth. Seth, _Seth, _ He called every day that I was 'sick.' When I was finally alowed to see him I died right then and there. As soon as I looked into his eyes everything stopped. I felt like i was seeing him for the first time. He was my everything, and i would do anything for him. I could never bear to stay a whole day away from him much less two weeks. How could he have stood it?

It kiled me to think of the pain I've put him through. But aperently he didn't feal the same way. Because one year ago He didn't show up for school. I watched the door all day, waiting and waiting. I must have drawn a million heart shaped clocks.  
When i got home I imeditly ran to his house, It barily took me ten seconds because we were neighbors. I didn't even need to knock -not that i would've anyway, They just tell me to come right in- Because Seth opened the door right as i came onto the porch.

"Seth!" i said, out of breath. "Evelyn." he said it with dead voice so emotionless it made me flinch. How can he talk like that to me? "Where were you today?" I asked searching for his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. "Listen...Evelyn," He said my name like it was somthing he would never say unless forced to. "We can't hang out anymore." I staggered a step backwards. "W-what?" I gasped. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "what do you-"

"Just go." He pleaded. "I'm sorry."

That night I cried longer then I ever had before.


	2. My Lucky Day

**Hey Guys! I wrote this one Two days ago but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it. :/ It finally just let me so here you are!**

**BTW: **

**Evelyn is 14, and Seth is 15**

**and Evelyn has Dark Brown hair, and Dark Green eyes. Just thought I should tell you guys. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not Own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just like to mess with their minds...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Evelyn You're Mother and I

Try to understand

Its not your fault. So don't blame yourself

I'm sorry, Please try to understand. Miss you!

Dad

I stared at the paper, running my fingers along where he crossed out all the useless words.

They mean nothing to me; and they never will.

I shoved the paper back under my mattress along with my Journal and a picture of me and Seth when we were five. I didn't even try to remember when that was.  
I don't care. I stood up and grabbed my Hoddie off the nail in my wall and opened my window. Climbing out was easy, I mean common! I'm from La Push baby!

All of us here are super tall, super strong, and super awesome. Plus I was on the first floor...

I slid my jacket over my head while I ran. Just in case any humans saw. The trees were wet, blurry smudges in my mind. I reached my hand inside my pocket and pulled out my I pod. I slowed to a walk while picking out a song.

_Fireflies- Owl City_

_Just the way you are- Bruno Mars_

_Jar of hearts- Christina Perri_

I sang along keeping up a steady jog.

_And who do you think you are? Running around leaving Scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing life apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. But don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_

I stopped.

I pulled out one headphone and listened. Everything was deathly silent. I sniffed the air. _Leach..._

I pulled my Hoddie off my head and stuffed my i pod into the pocket. I stuffed it, and the rest of my clothes in the tree next to me. Then I let the anger come over me. In a matter of seconds I was hearing voices.

_What is it?_

I herd four minds going at the same time. I ran to the clearing where they were all standing.

My brother was the Black one-also the Alpha. Then there was Brian-grey, Caspian- Brown, Lexi-Redish brown, and me-Plain white. _What up? _ I asked. My brother stood up straighter.  
_There's another pack. _

_What? _

_There-is-another-pack _Lexi emphasized.

_But I thought we were it. This shouldn't be happening! _

Just then I felt something in the air. _Got it! _

Ben said proudly. He caught the leach I was smelling. We could all see the fire Burning through his eyes. _Good job Ben. _My brother said...Err..Thought...

_So anyway what do you want us to do about it? _I questioned. He was annoyed.

_F____ollow_ them around, Try to talk to them or something, Brian thought._Yes, and make sure that they aren't causing any trouble. _My brother echoed. I flinched at the thoughts going through my head. _Caspian! _We all mentally hissed. _Fine! _We felt him phase out. _And Eve you'd better be getting to school._Lexi thought. _Or you could ditch..._

_I'm sorry Alpha dude but she is not skipping again! _She growled.

_No I think I'll ditch. We've got a test today and i don't wanna get yelled at for not studying._

_YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL! DO YOU HEAR ME?_

* * *

I got to school and sat down two seconds before the bell rang.

I could feel peoples starring but I was used to it. The teacher came in and started saying something that I didn't hear.

Then the door opened bringing the smell of **_Him _**towards me. I couldn't help but look. He was amazing. _Snap out of it Evelyn! _He mumbled a sorry for being late then sat in his seat (three seats over) next to Brady Cambell and Collin Forest. I'm over him, I'm over him... I kept repeating it over and over in my head.

_What is wrong with me?_ I tried to keep my eyes away from his. If I looked into those deep brown eyes I would die. I knew it. I would break. Everything would be over.

I hated him. I forced myself to.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I screamed in annoyance.

The whole class was starring at me. I glanced over at Seth without looking in his eyes. He looked concerned. "Miss Davis," The teacher chirped, Walking up to me. I shrunk back in my seat. "Is there a problem?"

I Got back my confidence and Stood up straight. "I don't know is there?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me. "My office, after school. You will be joining Seth in cleaning the chalkboards." I stiffened. "_Seth?" _I hissed. My hands started shaking. "Yes is there a problem with that?" I grabbed the edge of my desk nearly snapping it in half. "I need to use the bathroom." I lied, standing up and running at a human pace out the door.

I ran a beeline towards the trees phasing to a screaming Lexi. _Evelyn You are going to do the chalkboards _and_ are going to apologize to Miss...whoever_

My brother agreed with her.

_Josh, Common! I can't be around Seth or..or. _

_Evelyn Jole Davis. _My brother thought. _You are going to have to face him sooner or later. And PLEASE! Whats the worst thing that could happen?_

He asked even though the answer was going through my head all this time.

_I could forgive him. _

* * *

**SOOOO whatcha think? Please ****review! And also I'm adding in another character in its going to be a new member of Evelyn's wolf pack. If anyone is interested in having their name in the story then you need to guess my Favorite Color :D Its an easy color Not like turquoise or anything. So leave _ONE _color and your first name. Thnx! **

~Almost Fearless


	3. NOT AGAIN!

The rest of the day went way too fast. I kept trying to slow it down never looking at the clock, but it didn't work.

Then school was over, and I sat outside on a bench and waited for everyone to leave. I stared through the crowd and saw Seth comming towards me. I looked around for a quick escape. There were people everywhere. I tried to look everywhere but at him, and horribly failed. "Hey, Eve!" He said cheerily. I ignored him.

"Evelyn, please try to understand-" I stopped listening and pulled out my I pod while he rambled on. Finally he got the message and sat next to me.

_I can not beleave this kid!_

I snuck a sideways glance at him, he was looking nervous and... _Happy? _

Finally I yelled at him to stop tapping his foot. He did. Then the teacher came out and told us to start. She lead us to a classroom I've never been in before. "Ok, Seth you'll be in here," She said with i don't know... Teacherness? Bitchyness?

Maybe she gots the P.M.S...

"EVELYN!"

"What, what?" I shouted. "I said, you are across the hall-" I started walking towards the hall. "THEN," She yelled. I turned around and looked at her expectantly. "You _and _Seth will go to room *108*" _What? I thought we were in seprate rooms?_

"OK?" I did a small salute and walked out.

* * *

THIRTY MINUETS LATER...

I coughed _again, _and tried to shake the chalk out of my hair.

"Stupid erasers." I mumbled. Then I went into _The Room. _This was the room I imprinted on Seth in. I found myself smiling at the thought.

" Have you been snorting the chalk Eve?" A voice asked behind me snapping me out of my daydream. Seth walked over to the teachers desk and plopped down on it. "You look slightly crazed."

I smirked. " Not as bad as you Yoda!" I responded, recalling three Halloweens ago.

Then we ended up almost falling over from laughter. Then he stopped and sat up, while I was still a mess of giggles. "I miss you Eve." That made me stop laughing. He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his short cropped _Perfect _Hair. Then he slammed his fist on the table.

"Nothing has been the same without you!" He exclamed. " I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try!" I just sat there. "We were Best friends!"

"Remember when we used to hang out EVERY DAY and we would get in_ soo _Much trouble! And then the time that you got braces and You _Begged _me to go with you? And when I had surgery and you were sitting next to me the entire recovery!" He sat down next to me. "Damn it Eve! Look at me!"

I looked up and our eyes met.


End file.
